powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Legacy Wars
Power Rangers Legacy Wars'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0ORnZRKHC4http://www.cbr.com/power-rangers-game-movie/ is a mobile video game released to tie-in to the 2017 movie. '''Power Rangers Legacy Wars is a cross-series mashup of various Ranger teams where players can team up with or battle other users online. Story "Rita Repulsa, the space witch, has infected the Morphin Grid, creating virtual monsters and Ranger clones programmed to fight on her behalf. Fight back with your own curated team of legendary Power Rangers and villains from the multiverse! Unlock new Rangers, upgrade your best warriors and create the best team to defeat Rita, and save the Morphin Grid." Gameplay Players can strategize, dodge and fight against real players in real-time PvP and unlock different arenas from famous locations in the movie and TV Show. New Rangers are unlockable with 40+ warriors ranging from the new movie Power Rangers to classic Rangers to villains from across the Power Rangers multiverse. With a team, a player can challenge top players from around the world. Warriors are upgradeable with Zeo Shards earned through battles, missions and more to increase winning streaks and battle stats. Players may build alliances to share, chat and trade tactics, strategy and combos. Replays are available to learn from other members and follow favorite players. The player choses one leader character and two support characters per team. The player's leader character is the only one that can be played as, being the other two are used as Support Cards. The players have a power meter of 10 and must choose from one of three types of moves: Speed, Defense, or Breaker. Speed can counteract Breaker type moves, Defense can block speed, and Breaker defeats Defense. The Power meter does recharge over time. Levels/League In the game, the level you play on acts as your show of ranking, refered to as a League. Different Leagues play in different levels and unlock different characters. * League 0: The Pit from Power Rangers (2017) The level all players use during the tutorial and training. * League 1: Angel Grove Krispy Kreme * League 2: Lord Zedd's Throne Room * League 3: Dino Charge Rangers' Dino Lab * League 4: Shiba Grove * League 5: Rooftops (from Power Rangers: In Space)http://playlegacywars.com/version-1-1-release-notes/ * League 6: Harwood County * League 7: Mesogog's Island Fortress * League 8: Ernie's Juice Bar Legacy Wars Lord Zedd's Throne Room.png Legacy Wars Dino Lab.png Legacy Wars Shiba Grove.png Legacy Wars Harwood County.png Legacy Wars Island Fortress.png Legacy Wars Angel Grove Youth Center.png Characters Rangers *Mighty Morphin Red Ranger - Jason Lee Scott *Mighty Morphin Black Ranger - Zack Taylor *Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger - Billy Cranston *Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger - Trini Kwan *Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger - Kimberly Ann Hart *Mighty Morphin Green Ranger / Mighty Morphin White Ranger - Tommy Oliver *Red Ranger (2017 Movie) - Jason Scott *Blue Ranger (2017 Movie) - Billy Cranston *Black Ranger (2017 Movie) - Zack Taylor *Pink Ranger (2017 Movie) - Kimberly Hart *Yellow Ranger (2017 Movie) - Trini Kwan *Zeo Ranger I Pink - Katherine Hillard *Silver Space Ranger - Zhane *Black Wild Force Ranger - Danny Delgado *White Dino Thunder Ranger - Trent Fernandez-Mercer *Red Samurai Ranger (female) - Lauren Shiba *Robo Knight (Megaforce) *Super Megaforce Yellow - Gia Moran *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Koda *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Kendall Morgan Villains * Goldar (Mighty Morphin) * Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin) * Rito Revolto (Mighty Morphin) * Psycho Red (In Space) * Trakeena (Lost Galaxy) * Mesogog (Dino Thunder) * Master Xandred (Samurai/ Super Samurai) * Snide (Dino Super Charge) * Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers 2017 Movie) Season in Order Mighty Morphin Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Black Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin White Ranger.png Legacy Wars Lord Zedd.png Legacy Wars Goldar.png Zeo Legacy Wars Pink Zeo Ranger.png In Space Legacy Wars Silver Space Ranger.png Legacy Wars Psycho Red.png Lost Galaxy Legacy Wars Trakeena.png Wild Force Legacy Wars Black Wild Force Ranger.png Dino Thunder Legacy Wars White Dino Thunder Ranger.png Legacy Wars Mesogog.png Samurai/Super Samurai Legacy Wars Red Samurai Ranger female.png Legacy Wars Master Xandred.png Megaforce Legacy Wars Robo Knight.png Super Megaforce Legacy Wars Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger.png Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge Legacy Wars Blue Dino Charge Ranger.png Legacy Wars Purple Dino Charge Ranger.png Legacy Wars Snide.png Power Rangers 2017 Legacy Wars Red Ranger 2017 Movie.png Legacy Wars Black Ranger 2017 Movie.png Legacy Wars Blue Ranger 2017 Movie.png Legacy Wars Yellow Ranger 2017 Movie.png Legacy Wars Pink Ranger 2017 Movie.png Legacy Wars Rita Repulsa 2017 Movie.png Victory Pose Mighty Morphin Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Black Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Lord Zedd Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Goldar Victory Pose.png Zeo Legacy Wars Pink Zeo Ranger Victory Pose.png Lost Galaxy Legacy Wars Trakeena Victory Pose.png Wild Force Legacy Wars Black Wild Force Ranger Victory Pose.png Dino Thunder Samurai/Super Samurai Legacy Wars Red Samurai Ranger female Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Master Xandred Victory Pose.png Dino Super Charge Legacy Wars Purple Dino Charge Ranger female Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Snide Victory Pose.png Power Rangers 2017 Legacy Wars Red Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Black Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Blue Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Yellow Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Pink Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Rita Repulsa 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Loading Screen Notes *At pre-registration, the game has a near-equal male-to-female ratio at release with nine women and ten men. *Curiously, Super Megaforce Yellow is seen wielding a Samurai Ranger Spin Sword, without first assuming a Legendary Ranger Mode Samurai, as opposed to her own Super Mega Saber alongside her Super Mega Blaster. This was later corrected. *In the Rooftops location, a building marked Terra Venture can be seen in the background. With the alien ships hovering over the city, this location is Angel Grove during the mass invasion at the end of In Space. External links *Official website *Download at App Store (Canada)